


Screaming Out with no Voice

by Garpie64



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Explicit Language, Hurt Jason Todd, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Intersex Omegas, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious Bruce Wayne, Omega Jason Todd, Protective Dick Grayson, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Bruce entrusted him to take down the Black Mask. It was up to him to keep his cover, to hide his dynamic...except he failed. He failed like he always does and no one was going to want anything to do with the broken, used ex-Robin.





	Screaming Out with no Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Pls read the tags and be mindful. Jason goes into a really dark place.
> 
> Excuse any errors. I didn't really feel like editing this much.

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Jason shook. His entire body trembled from shock and pain and fear. It coursed through his veins; the terror consuming him. He could still feel his hands on him; holding him down, hurting him. His scent clung to his skin as a blunt possessive beacon to all others. The tingle of his fading heat made his skin crawl with the need to den down. There were numerous injuries – a few in real need of care – but he ignored the full body ache while he ran through the shadows just out of the view of the road.

The rocks and jagged concrete and trash cut sharply into the soles of his bare feet. He’s probably leaving a faint blood trail in the dirt. The coming rain would probably wash it away before anyone found it. If only the rain could wash away the filth on him. He hated the shirt and jeans that were too big for him. They reeked of him – making the damn alpha’s scent linger. He had been forced to steal the clothes promising himself to destroy them viciously when he was safe. He wanted to scrub himself clean of his marks and his smell. He wanted to surround himself with pack. He wanted their smell, their touch, their comfort. He needed the reassurance, only…

Jason froze standing in front of the massive gates meant to keep all unwelcome guests out. His hand was already reaching out, but he stopped. Everything inside him slammed to a halt grinding and shattering over his lagging mind. HE stood before the manor, his pack’s stronghold. It loomed over him, letting him feel the intense manicured lawns, the grandeur of it. At one time it had been his home. In many ways it still was, but in more ways it wasn’t his anymore. He couldn’t return home like Dick and Tim and Damian could. He wasn’t greeted back with smiles and happiness. He was greeted with wary suspicion at best, outright scorn at worst. The last time he showed his face here he had been chased out within an hour by glares, barely concealed insults, and outright threats. 

That was so long ago. He’s not sure how long it’s been. He hasn’t been in the manor in years and Jason Todd hasn’t been anywhere near the manor or Cave. Red Hood was barely tolerated in the Cave, but only if he was useful. Jason Todd existed as an unwelcome ghost. He was not welcome there – not as Red Hood and definitely not as Jason Todd. It made his chest ache knowing that he would always be seen as Red Hood. He would always be a shadow, a fake. He wasn’t family. They didn’t trust him. They wouldn’t accept him. At best he was merely a tool to be used when needed and thrown away later. If he wasn’t useful, would Bruce finally throw him away or would he throw him in Arkham?

Jason wanted so much to come home. He wanted so much to be able to reclaim the family he lost, but it was his own fault he lost it in the first place. He had no right to have come here. The Wayne Manor would always be home, just not his home.

Jason pulled his hand back, swallowing thickly already feeling tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn’t come to the manor. Though everything inside him screamed in protest, he turned away from the gates. It actually hurt as his chest constricted like a child denied. He wanted so badly to go back and beg Bruce just to let him stay one night – to let him have one moment to break the constant isolation he existed in. Just one moment of comfort as his world crashed down around him. He shook his head, defensively wrapping his arms around himself and ducking his head down. Dark hair fell into his eyes hiding his eyes while even more tears burned his eyes. He didn’t know where he could go. Gotham wasn’t safe. He would be hunting for him through the corrupt city. His safe houses were compromised, but maybe he could hideout in one of Dick’s old places.

Dick spent most of his time in Bludhaven anyway and hopefully he would attack him for breaking into one of his safe houses. At the least he could get in and out before Dick realized he broke in or before Oracle told him. So Jason started back towards Gotham. He wiped aggressively at the mess of his eyes, refusing to break down on the side of the road. He couldn’t afford it. He couldn’t risk being caught. He needed to get somewhere safe. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and took off into a sprint towards Tim’s nearest safe house where he could bunker down long enough to get his shit together. His omega instincts fought against choosing empty temporary safe house over the stable pack home, but he ignored them. He’s gotten good at ignoring his omega instincts that demanded company and interaction over the years. 

He’s gotten very good at feeling nothing – at numbing any feeling. He’s learned how to rely on no one but himself.

Around an hour or so later, Jason slid through the window into one of Dick’s safe houses. He had managed to deactivate the security, but he was sure Oracle already knew he was here. It didn’t matter, he just needed a moment to calm down. He needed to get out of Gotham. He breathed deeply as he closed the curtains, trying to refuse to hyperventilate. He shouldn’t break down, not now when he was borrowing one of the Bat’s places and was probably on camera. Still, he couldn’t stop the sudden drop. The weight of the world, of what happened to him, of everything dropped down on him. The tremble returned causing his hands to shake violently as he took in a shuddering breath. He curled his fingers into fists in an attempt to stop it. The stench of him filled his nose and had him ripping the clothes from his body even if it exposed every bruise and welt and bite mark.

He threw the shirt and pants in the trash, pausing only for a moment before pulling the trash bag out and setting it by the window to throw either into the bay or a bonfire. He needed to clean the rest of the filth from him. It took a while to find the bathroom in the dark, but eventually he found it and thankfully it was stocked and clean. Shutting the door and checking the lock twice, he turned the water on to a boiling heat waiting until the room was filled with a suffocating amount of hot steam. Only then did he slid in hissing as the water scorched skin and wound alike. He grabbed the soap and scrubbed at his skin. He was rough, viscous as he abused his own body in an attempt to erase everything: the memories, the emotions, the marks.

_“Look at you, boy. You’re already filthy wet. Nothing but an omega whore.”_

“No,” Jason grit his teeth attacking another part of himself until it was pink and raw.

_“Nothing but an omega bitch, a Crime Alley street rat. This is what you’re made for. Look at how wet you are, all this slick. You love having an alpha pin you down and put you in your place, just being used.”_

“Shut up!” Jason cried clutching his head. The water pounded, but the sound of it was drowned out by the growls of alphas and that same condescending laugh. Jason squeezed his eyes shut as tears fell down his cheeks mixing with dirty water.

_“You sing beautifully, baby. Can’t imagine why anyone would leave a perfect omega like you to fend for yourself. You need a real alpha, not like the Bat. You need an alpha that can handle you like you need, an alpha that can fuck you like the whore you are.”_

“Please, just stop.” Jason’s back hit the slick wall and he crumbled to the floor. Giving into instinct, he curled into a ball, knee to his chest and arms locked around his legs as he hid his face. He wanted the comfort of his pack. He needed them desperately, but he’s so very aware that he isn’t part of them. He doesn’t belong with them. He knew exactly how they’d react when they find out because they always, always find out what happens in Gotham.

Bruce would scowl with his clear disappointment and silent lecture of how Jason had added to his list of fuck ups, proving that Jason had only been a mistake.

Dick would yell at him about what happened. He’d lecture him for hours about the dangers and risks and how he fucked up again.

Damian would insult and belittle him. The brat would probably say that it was exactly what omegas like him were made for with that damn smug face.

Barbara would throw it all in his face. She would be blunt and nasty and leave him scarred worse. She never did like him and he seemed to always be on her nerves even if she was the one who instigated contact.

Steph and Cass he didn’t really know well enough. They probably wouldn’t do anything really – not with their fucked up backgrounds – but they wouldn’t offer any type of comfort at all. Alfred would be disgusted and disappointed in him. 

And Tim...things had been going pretty well between him and Tim. They were far from being friends or brothers, but if any of the Bats showed any compassion maybe it would have been him. Except, Jason knows that Tim would side with Bruce and Dick on it.

Jason sobbed quietly sitting in the shower as the boiling hot water turned warm then to cool and finally cold. He didn’t care. His mind wasn’t here in the safe house sitting in the damn shower while being pummeled with ice water. He was on a lush bed chained like a dog to the bed posts as an alpha held him down with bruising grip and did what they wanted. He doesn’t feel how cold his skin has become. He’s shivering, but it could be from the cold water or from the memories of hands forcing his legs apart as the alpha took what he wanted and made Jason feel pleasure – made his body react to it even against his own will. He doesn’t want it – tries to fight in every way he could. He even fucking begged, but the alpha just laughed and shoved a gag into his mouth.

He had never wished for Bruce to come save him more since he was still Robin lying broken in a warehouse with a bomb.

His chest was tight, his heart beating too fast. He wished he could hate the Bats like they so clearly hated him, but he just couldn’t. No matter how desperately he tried, he failed. It would have been so much easier. He wouldn’t have opened up to Tim and helped Cass and Steph. He wouldn’t have let Barbara patch into his coms to call him.. He wouldn’t have let Damian take out his aggression on him. He wouldn’t have let Bruce collar him like a dog to be used whenever Bruce needed. He wouldn’t stay silent when Dick complained about his methods.

Why was it that everyone Jason had ever loved hurt him more than any villain had? Why was he unable to hold just a glimmer of happiness? Why had he been born to suffer? If a shitty first life, horrific death, and even shittier second life had taught him anything, it was that Jason Todd wasn't meant for anything more than pain.

“...on...Jay...Jason!”

Jason jolted as if he had been struck. He scrambled as far back as possible. Wide wild eyes fell on Nightwing, except he didn’t have his mask on. Those were Dick’s warm blue eyes shining with concern and no. No, it was wrong. No one looks at him and cares. That just wasn’t done. No one could feel anything for him because he was worthless. He was alone. He’s always been alone because no one wants him. No one could possibly want him. He’s too broken and too wrong and he just wanted the pain to stop. It’s only empty pleasure, but it’s better than pain if he just behaves and be a good boy.

Two hands devoid of the rough leather cup his cheeks forcing him back to the present – back to looking into Dick’s eyes. “Jason, stay with me. What happened?”

He opened his mouth to answer, but a pitiful whine escaped instead. He could see the instinctual trimmer flow through Dick in response. A harsh croak escaped his throat as he felt himself breaking apart looking at Dick. “I...I-I didn’t want it. No...I told him...I told him...he didn’t...I tried...”

“Jason stay with me. Tell me everything that happened. Who is he?”

Jason belatedly realized that Dick turned off the shower and that he’s cold. The shivering grew, but Dick seemed to have noticed as he was already pulling towels down to wrap around him and softly scrub his hair.

“He’s...it’s...Sionis.” Jason breathed so quietly he almost thought Dick didn’t hear him. However Dick froze in scrubbing his wet mop of hair. A sudden icy chill filled the room as hard blue eyes met his.

“What did he do?” Dick ground out no where close to the usual distant wary demeanor Jason was used to.

Jason hiccuped ducking his head under the towel. “I...it-it was an undercover mission – to prove to Bruce I can do things his way. It-it was going well...until...until I fucked up. Was drugged – woke up on his bed and tied up. I-I tried to fight, but it didn’t matter. He-he knew and he – I...I couldn’t...I didn’t want it...I didn’t want it. I’m such a fuck up. I screwed up again.”

“No.” Dick’s booming voice made Jason jump, but Dick was quick to reassure him with gentle hands stroking his cheeks. “No, Jay. You didn’t screw up. What he did to you was horrible. It was beyond horrible.”

Jason’s glassy eyes looked up at him as though pleading for a scolding. “But I fucked up and let him drug me. I let him use me. I failed, again.”

“Hush,” Dick growled. He pulled Jason in against his chest feeling his own heart beat wildly. In all the time he’s known Jason, he’s never seem him weak or vulnerable. He was always sharp and caustic. He had never seen him cry, shake, break down like this. He has never seen Jason weak. His breath stuttered when he felt Jason curl in against him. “You didn’t fail Bruce, Jason. You were hurt. You were raped.”

Jason flinched at the word, but pressed his face closer to Dick’s throat. Instinct drove him to seek the scent of pack. It drove him to coat himself in the scent of a safe alpha. 

“Come on, Jay. Let’s get you dried off and in some clothes.” Dick murmured softer, coaxing. Jason was falling into his omega instincts where he didn’t have to think. Surprise and disgust coursed through with how light Jason was. He shouldn’t have been able to lift Jason in his arms like this. He was too thin and Dick could feel just the hint of rib bones under his fingertips. How long had Mask kept Jason? Bruce always kept close observations for anyone undercover so why hadn’t he realized that Jason was being tortured? Anger at Bruce and himself coursed through him. How had he not realized that Red Hood had disappeared from the streets? He needed to treat Jason’s wounds, get him dressed, and get him back to the manor where he’ll be safe.

They were all very aware that Black Mask was sending his forces out over the city. Bruce hadn’t known why, but Dick knew now what Sionis had been looking for. He needed to move Jason to a safer place. There was a low chance any of the family’s safe houses would be compromised, but the manor would always be their safest base. He needed to get Jason there while they dealt with Black Mask.

~ * ~

“Sir, the perimeter alarm has been activated.” Alfred announced over the coms.

The Batman paused as he and Robin perched on the edge of a high rise. “Anything serious, Penny-One?”

“Hmm, it seems someone approached the front gates, but then left. Oh dear, it seems it was Master Jason.” Alfred answered.

Robin scoffed. “Then it’s nothing.”

Batman glanced at him then turned back to the city. Jason may not be much of a threat in recent times, but anytime he came near the manor or Cave brought problems. He couldn’t be trusted. He was violent and unstable. He had been calming down in recent years, but Bruce could never trust the ex-Robin again.

“Sir...I think you should locate Master Jason.” Alfred sounded worried.

“Is there a danger, Penny-One?” Batman questioned.

“No, no...he looked distressed, sir. He was quite disheveled and walking on foot. I’m unsure, but it looked as if he was shaking and perhaps...crying. He spent several moments frozen reaching out towards the gate before bolting off. I believe he is in trouble, sir.”

“I’ll look into it.” Batman answered.

“It’s nothing more than another stunt seeking attention, Father. I would not pay him any mind.” Robin commented. Batman said nothing as he and Robin flew through Gotham to handle a gang of Two Face’s thugs breaking into a bank. He would deal with Jason later.

~ * ~

Jason didn’t remember falling asleep and yet he found himself waking up in a bed that was too big and too soft to be his own. Panic rushed through him at the thought that his escape may have been just a dream. It froze his body, his breathing quickened as he clasped a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. A sound still escaped drawing the attention of whoever was in the room with him. He didn’t receive a mocking smile or harsh hand, but a warm touch and a gentle voice.

“You are safe, Master Jason.” Alfred. He sat at his bedside in an armchair. A book sat on the table beside him – presumably what he was occupying himself while waiting for Jason to wake.

Jason sat up turning disbelieving eyes towards the butler. “Alfred...what? How did...”

“Master Richard brought you here. We have treated your wounds and I would appreciate it if you did not rip out your IV.” Alfred answered.

Jason froze. He eyed the clear liquid in the bag feeding to a tub in his arm. Alfred caught his gaze.

“I assure you it is only a solution to hydrate you. You were fairly dehydrated when Master Richard brought you home.”

Jason swallowed. His eyes fell down to the covers sitting at his hips. “Where is everyone?”

“Master Bruce and Master Damian are dealing with Two Face’s forces. Miss Cassandra and Miss Stephanie are taking care of Black Mask’s men while Master Richard and Master Timothy are hunting down the man himself.”

Jason nodded, swallowing past the growing lump in his throat. He hadn’t meant for Dick to find him. He had meant to be out of Gotham before anyone noticed, but Dick had found him first. Dick had taken him to the Manor to get him patched up and now was going after Black Mask. He hadn’t expected that. He hadn’t expected anyone in the family taking his side. No one ever really took his side in things. He doesn’t expect anyone to defend him.

“Rest Master Jason. You need it.” Alfred called. Jason nodded numbly as he moved to lie down careful of the IV drip in his arm. He wasn’t expecting sleep to come so easily.

~ * ~

Alfred looked up when the door opened. Dick entered already stripped out of his Nightwing uniform. He paused as he met Alfred’s eyes then turning to look at Jason’s sleeping form. Tim slipped in behind him hurriedly moving to the bed. He was careful crawling up beside the omega taking his bandaged hand and stroking carefully.

“He’ll be okay, won’t he Alfred?” Tim questioned.

“Master Jason will heal physically, but I’m afraid it will take much longer and much more effort to heal his mental trauma.” Alfred answered.

Dick clenched his fists letting out a moment of frustration and anger. He swallowed down the alpha that wanted to fight and joined them at Jason’s bedside. He was still asleep, but Tim hadn’t been missed. He had turned in his sleep towards the beta, tucking his head in against Tim’s chest and letting out low sleepy whines. The sound drew Dick closer until he found himself curling in at Jason’s back pressing his lips to the back of his neck and whispering soft words into his skin. Whether Jason truly heard him or not, he still felt him relax in his arms. In the safety the beta and alpha created, Jason could finally relax and breath easy. 

At least for the moment he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
